Dimensi
by TiaraLaz
Summary: Setiap dimensi, selalu mempunyai alur cerita yang berbeda. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan anggota 'Generation of Miracle' di setiap dimensinya/summaryancur/feedback?


_Dimensi_

_Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Beware of typos and ooc, gak jelas, dan alay_

_No profits gained_

_**Stranger.**_

Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya untuk berteman dengan seseorang yang satu sekolah. Namun, bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, hal tersebut cukuplah menyebalkan. Dan ia akan berakhir dikacangi, seperti dulu-dulu. Terlebih lagi, hawa keberadaannya yang teramat tipis. Berkutat dengan buku sejarah serta novel-novel tebal merupakan hal yang ia lakukan ketika istirahat tiba. Sembari memakan _bento_ buatan tangan sang nenek, hal itu ia lakukan diperpustakaan. Hingga, suatu hari ia bertemu dengan beberapa pemuda tak dikenal yang sedang asyik dipojokkan, menutupi jalan untuk kearah teritori milik Kuroko Tetsuya seorang.

"Permisi…" Kuroko berusaha untuk bersikap sopan, sangat sopan untuk menyapa. Sebetulnya, Ia jarang sekali menyapa orang yang tak dikenalnya. Merepotkan.

"Kayak ada yang ngomong –_ssu_." Ucap salah satu pemuda berambut pirang dengan suara yang terbilang nyaring untuk seorang pria.

"Suaranya doang, tapi." Sanggah pemuda lain yang berkulit redup. Kuroko nyesek.

"Uhm, Permisi, saya mau lewat." Ujar Kuroko agak keras, biar dinotis oleh orang-orang berambut warna-warni. Beberapa orang disana menoleh, berteriak kaget. _Kampret_, batin Kuroko kesal setengah mati.

"Maaf, ini perpustakaan. Dilarang berteriak atau membuat kegaduhan. Sekarang boleh saya lewat?" Tegur Kuroko halus dengan nada kesal.

"Ah, ya maaf." Si pirang serta yang redup memberikan Kuroko jalan. Kuroko segera berjalan menuju teritorinya. Sesampainya disana ia segera duduk dikursi. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja perpustakaan. Menghela nafas lelah.

_Kriiing_.

Sial, ia belum memakan bekalnya, tau.

"Makan saja." Sebuah suara yang menurut Kuroko keren berucap dari arah belakangnya.

"Iya, makan aja, entar kita bolos bareng…" Sebuah suara malas yang berbanding terbalik dengan suara pertama, diikuti suara kunyahan yang berisik. Yee, enak aja. Bolos bareng-bareng. Sapa lo?

"Bukannya mempengaruhimu, tapi tidak baik belajar dengan perut yang kosong, _nanodayo_." Suara om-om _tsundere_. Kuroko takut diapa-apakan nih. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Menelengkan kepalanya kala melihat tiga orang yang tak dikenal berujar dengan SKSDnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kuroko pada tiga orang yang bervariasi tersebut, mulai dari tinggi, manik mata, hingga warna rambut. _Mirror_ plis, Kuroko. Inget tinggi kamu juga nggak seberapa.

"Kau tak perlu tau. Yang penting kau harus membolos dengan kami. Teman sekelas sendiri saja lupa, huh." Gerutu yang berambut merah.

HAH. APA. TUNGGU, TEMEN SEKELAS?!

_Mati_, batin Kuroko nelangsa. Ia malas sekali bersosialisasi seperti ini.

_**Ability swap.**_

"Oi, Murasakibara! Sekali-kali berikan bolanya padaku, dong!" Aomine mengeluh kesal pada Murasakibara. Kise menatap Aomine yang mulai berisik, "Diamlah, Aominecchi. Kau mengganggu." Celutuknya.

"Lagi pula, _three_-_point_ ku lebih banyak daripada permainanmu yang kerjaannya meniru, Aomine." Tanggap Murasakibara. Ia berjalan santai menuju salah satu _bench_ dan mengambil sebotol pocari dingin dan meminumnya santai.

"Kalian berisik sekali…" Keluh Midorima yang tengah berjalan malas mengikuti Murasakibara. Akashi hanya memperhatikan kelakuan abstrak teman setimnya dengan diam.

_Kriet_, Pintu Gym terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kuroko yang tengah membawa berkas-berkas tentang tim basket Teiko diikuti Momoi yang tengah mencatat sesuatu. Aura mengintimidasi yang diikuti dengan marah dan kesal bercampur aduk dibelakang kapten mereka. Midorima melirik, "Oh, kuroko… Ada apa? Kesal sekali, _nanodayo_." Sapanya.

"Diamlah," Satu kata. Satu perintah. Kapten mereka benar-benar sedang kesal. Momoi merasa ia mendapat tatapan penuh tanda Tanya dari anggota timnya. Momoi menoleh, memasang wajah melas, menatap anggota satu persatu dengan intens seakan berkata, _plis-entar-aja-yah. _ Mereka mengangguk. Momoi berlari mengikuti Kuroko yang sibuk berbicara dengan pelatih mereka. "Ah, Momoi-_san_, tolong awasi mereka. Aku harus pergi sebentar."

Momoi mengangguk, segera berlari menuju anggota tim mereka yang sedang beristirahat. Ia memasang wajah lega sekaligus trauma.

"Jadi, ada apa, Satsuki? Tegang sekali." Sambut Aomine dengan _kepo_.

"Apa tadi Kapten nyaris melempari Kepala sekolah dengan gunting?" Ujar Akashi, yang sempat tak ternotis.

"Iya. Gitu." Sahut Momoi lega.

"Huwaaa! Sejak kapan kau ada disana, Oi, Akashi/cchi!" Baik Kise dan Aomine menjerit banci.

"Dari tadi aku sudah ada disini." Balas Akashi tenang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menatap Kise serta Aomine dengan datar, tak berekspresi.

_**Gender**_ _**swap**_

Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah, teman-temannya aneh sekali. Hei, apa salahnya dekat dengan salah satu anggota tim basket putra? _Man_, hanya karena ia masih sibuk nge-jomblo bukan berarti dekat dapat diartikan sebagai berpacaran 'kan? Menyebalkan.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau suram seperti itu, Akashi." Sebuah suara yang cukup familiar mengagetkan sosok gadis yang tengah mengatur nafas tersebut. Sosok berambut hitam dengan gaya yang khas terpantul dimanik mata _vermilion_ gadis itu, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Nijimura-_san_." Balas Akashi keki. Nijimura Shuuzo, lelaki yang tengah diisukan berkencan dengan Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Dingin sekali." Rajuknya berpura-pura kesal.

"Akashi-chan, latihan akan dimulai!" Beberapa anggota tim basket putri di Teiko berseru iseng. Nijimura mendengus kesal. Ia memukul punggung Akashi dengan keras, "Latihan sana!"

"Sakit, tau!" Balas Akashi kesal sembari menjitak Nijimura, kemudian berlari menyelamatkan nyawa—menuju _gym_ secepatnya. Beberapa orang yang lumayan dekat dengannya menyemangatinya, tak terkecuali Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang gadis kalem yang imut serta postur tubuh yang mirip dengan anak sekolah dasar. Lihat tinggi 155 sentimetermu itu, Akashi. Aomine Daiki, gadis _tomboy_ yang tak tau malu berseru paling keras, membuat beberapa anggota tim basket putra menoleh kearahnya. Postur tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi untuk seorang gadis SMP membuat gendernya diragukan, _yang gelap itu bukan temanku_, Batin Akashi nista—memang sih kulit Aomine cukup redup. Jahat sekali.

"Akashicchi telat? Sama –_ssu_! Ayo kita balapan!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang berujar tak peka, terkesan bodoh. Kise Ryota—nama gadis itu, apakah ia tak melihat sosok iblis berambut hitam yang tengah mengejar Akashi dibelakang?

"Kise-chin… aku takjub sekali akan kelakuannya yang terkesan ajaib," Murasakibara Atsushi, gadis dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata berujar sembari memakan coklat.

"Ajaib atau bodoh –_nanodayo_?" Ujar Midorima Shintaro, gadis dengan suara yang agak berat, berujar merendahkan.

"Aku tak berkata seperti itu, Mido-chin." Sanggah Murasakibara tak mengaku.

"Apa Akashi-chan benar-benar berkencan Nijimura-_senpai_? Aku ragu…" Suara bernada kalem diucapkan dengan datar. Kuroko Tetsuya, gadis berambut biru muda yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Aomine Daiki, menatap Akashi dengan prihatin. Yang lain mengiyakan.

"Huwaaa! Siapa iblis yang mengejar kita, Akashicchiiii?! Menyeramkan –ssuuu!"

_**Lover**_.

Mungkin tak ada yang mengetahui rahasia besar dibalik anggota _first-string_ klub basket di Teiko. Anggota klub _first_-_string_ yang cukup limited serta sibuk, saling memendam perasaan masing-masing. Ada Murasakibara Atsushi yang pemberani, mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah _seme_ Akashi Seijuuro—tunggu, itu mah cari mati namanya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang main aman, memilih menjadi _uke_-nya Akashi Seijuuro yang naksir mati-matian dengan Midorima Shintaro. Ada pula Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryota, dua makhluk yang begitu terobsesi pada Kuroko Tetsuya, mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah _seme_ yang cocok untuk Kuroko. Haizaki Shogo, _ex_-_first_-_string_ dari anggota tim basket putra yang selalu datang demi ngecengin Kise Ryota sang pujaan hati. Lalu Midorima Shintaro yang katanya nggak belok, tapi naksir anggota tim basket SMP sebelah, si kece berponi belah tengah yang katanya mirip Levi dari anime _Menyerang diatas Raksasa_—kalau di-indonesia-kan sih begitu. Jangan lupakan Momoi Satsuki, gadis malang yang cintanya tengah bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Mau dikatain belok nggak tega, tapi rasanya fitnah kalo dibilang nggak belok_ –Nijimura Shuuzo pada saat diwawancara.

_**Rival**_

Enam klub basket dari seluruh SMP di jepang, memiliki beberapa anggota dengan kekuatan diatas rata-rata. Dan mereka, saling berjanji untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Berbekal anggota tim yang hebat, harapan serta mimpi, mereka saling bertempur di Lapangan basket. Membuktikan SMP siapa yang paling kuat. Satu persatu dari enam SMP tersebut gugur, menyisakan dua SMP yang saling bertolak belakang. SMP yang dimotori empat anggota yang jenius dan kekuatan diatas rata-rata—dan katanya, SMP itu memenangkan kompetisi basket antar-SMP tingkat Nasional tiga kali berturut-turut, melawan sebuah SMP yang klub basketnya minim anggota serta baru berdiri selama dua tahun. Emperor melawan prajurit biasa, begitulah istilahnya. Dan kini, di sebuah arena yang cukup besar, menampung nyaris ribuan penonton, mereka bertarung, saling berhadapan. Sang Wasit melemparkan bola keatas, diikuti dengan lompatan tinggi dari masing-masing center dari anggota tim. _Tip-off_ yang cukup menyeramkan.

Priiit!

Peluit ditiup nyaring, permainan dimulai. Antara Rakuzan dan Seirin. Dua sekolah yang amat bertolak belakang.

_**Death**_

Suasana sedih dan tak percaya menyelubungi rumah dengan pelat nama Akashi, menandakan bahwa rumah tersebuk milik keluarga bernama Akashi. Rumah bersuasana megah tersebut tengah ramai, orang-orang berbalut pakaian hitam dimana-mana, menandakan suasana berkabung. Di tengah-tengah rumah, ada sebuah peti yang masih terbuka. Memang, acara penutupan peti belum dilakukan. Seorang pria paruh baya, sekitar 45 tahun terlihat _shock_, beberapa remaja berambut warna-warni pun menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Momoi Satsuki—Salah satu gadis dari sekumpulan remaja tersebut menangis sesenggukan bersama pria berambut pirang—Kise Ryota yang sibuk ditenangkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya—sahabatnya. Wajah Kuroko datar tak berekspresi, namun mereka tau, hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tengah remuk. Midorima Shintaro dan Murasakibara Atsushi terdiam, mata mereka memerah. Aomine Daiki, yang paling sering terkena hukuman darinya, membuang wajah, tak mampu menatap sosok mayat yang terbaring di peti. Ya, Akashi Seijuuro telah tiada.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sosok lain disana, menatap sekumpulan orang yang tengah berduka untuknya sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Ne, kalau aku tiada, apakah kau akan menangisiku?"

"Eh?"

_**Team**_

"Ryota, Setidaknya arahkan bola yang benar. Bukankah tadi Shintaro sedang dalam posisi bebas?"

"Atsushi, bersikaplah serius."

"Shintaro, Daiki, jangan bermain sendiri."

"Tetsuya, bersiap-siapalah dimenit ke tujuh nanti."

Suara bernada perintah tersebut terdengar, lima sosok yang bersangkutan mengiyakan dengan segenap hati. Momoi Satsuki menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Akashi tersenyum samar.

"Seperti yang ku katakana kemarin, lawan hari ini cukup kuat, unggul sepuluh poin merupakan hal yang baik untuk kita." Akashi terdiam sebentar, menyusun kata-kata yang pas untuk memberikan arahan, ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau, emperor light?" ia menanyakan formasi strategi yang baru, cukup kuat. Momoi menggeleng, "Sebaiknya tidak, bukankah formasi twin tower mereka mampu menghentikannya? Lagi pula Emperor Light bukanlah formasi sembarangan, Akashi-kun?" Tolak Momoi halus.

"Um, Akashi-kun, Momoi-san, mengapa tidak mencoba Scorpion King?" Ungkap Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine, Kise serta Midorima menatapnya heran.

"Formasi penuh kekurangan itu? Tidak." Tolak Midorima cepat. Momoi memikirkan ucapan Kuroko. Membandingkan formasi Scropion king dengan permainan lawan.

"Tunggu, kita bisa menggunakan itu." Sela Aomine. Kise menatap Aomine heran.

"Bukankah Tim lawan selalu maju semua apabila menyerang? Biarkanlah Murasakibara mengatasi mereka, lalu salah satu dari kita menembak bola dengan bebas." Sela Aomine—tumben pinter.

"Baiklah, Kau umpannya, Ryota." Tunjuk Akashi.

"Eeeh? Selalu aku –ssu!"

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Sebenernya ide ini muncul ketika ngeliat Akashi yang besikap keibuan(?) dari salah satu foto di Fb :v menurut saya sih, masih banyak yang kurang, terlebih lagi di bagian 'rival' disitu niatnya SMA-nya kisedai di jadiin SMP. Haruskah diedit ulang ? :"**

**Feedback?**


End file.
